1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pedal feeling adjusting device, and more particularly to, a pedal feeling adjusting device that can adjust a pedal stroke distance and a reaction force of a pedal simulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a braking device, a pedal simulator is adopted in order to provide pedal feeling to a driver so that a reaction force is given to a brake pedal. Such a pedal simulator is connected to a master cylinder, and pressurized by an oil pressure according to pedal effort of the brake pedal to thereby provide a repulsive force to the brake pedal.
For example, as disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0657576, the pedal simulator is achieved in such a manner as to buffer a simulator piston using two springs as a buffering member inside the pedal simulator. However, such two springs represent the pedal feeling of a brake simply in the form of a linear primary straight line, and therefore required pedal feeling cannot be provided.
In addition, in a conventional pedal simulator, performance of a spring providing the reaction force is predetermined, so that the pedal feeling of the driver cannot be adjusted.
The related art includes Korean Patent Registration Patent No. 10-0657576 (Date of patent: Dec. 7, 2006)